Homes, offices, and other buildings may be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. A security system may include one or more sensors installed throughout a premises. The one or more sensors may, for example, detect movement or changes in light, sound, or temperature.
Security system modes may include “STAY”, “AWAY” and “HOME” modes. In a STAY mode the security system may operate under the assumption that authorized parties are present within the premises but will not be entering/leaving without notifying the system; therefore data from certain interior sensors may be given lower weight in determining whether an unauthorized party is present. In an AWAY mode the security system may operate under the assumption that no authorized parties are in the premises; therefore data from all sensors, interior and exterior, may be accorded high weight in determining whether an unauthorized party is present or attempting to enter the premises. In a HOME mode the security system may operate under the assumption that authorized parties are within the premises and will be freely entering/leaving the premises without notifying the system; therefore data from certain sensors interior and exterior may be accorded low weight in determining whether an unauthorized party is present.
When a security system is in AWAY mode, an authorized user may enter the premises. In response, the security system will not immediately trigger an alarm, but will instead give the user an “entry allowance”, that is, a designated amount of time to enter the premises and authenticate to the system that the user is an authorized individual.